


Through a Nightmare - the High Ones

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [11]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Monsters, Nightmare, The High Ones, Waking Up, dream - Freeform, strange, this isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: The Prophetess has passed the trial. It was not what she had expected. Everything there felt as if someone had rummaged through her head and found her biggest insecurities, darkest hidden desires and biggest fears then created a nightmare or a prison just to torture her.It is now time for her to wake up and see what happens next.





	Through a Nightmare - the High Ones

  
All is black, the consciousness is coming back to me. I feel warm. I open my eyes and I see a medium sized room, there are several beds here and the décor resembles the Sun Temple’s. Every other bed is empty, why? How did I get here?  
  
The room is almost quiet, only the sound of crackling wood from the fireplace fills the empty space.  
  
I believe that the test is over, I’m out of there, out of my head.  
  
Time to get up. As my bare toes touch the cold stone floor everything feels real, I truly must be out of that horrid place. There is a feeling of weakness in every muscle of my body, I would really love to rest some more.  
  
I glance over to the fireplace and see my savior. Jespar is here, wasn’t he supposed to be on a ship to Kilé? Did he decide to stay here in Enderall? Whatever the case I’m certainly happy to see another friendly face. Maybe he can give some answers to my questions, since there is nobody else around.  
  
I go to him. He just sits there looking blankly at the ground under a table with the strangest wooden figure on it. The thing is creepy, sends chills running down my back. If feels somewhat alive. I shake my head, telling myself that it is just a really unfortunate table decoration.  
  
I clear my throat. My voice is a little raspy and quiet “Hey.”  
  
Jespar looks up and smiles “Oh, hey…god to see you awake. How are you feeling?” Isn’t he sweet?  
  
I look around the room once more there should be others, the people from the trial. “Where are they? Dunwar, Calia, Master Bartarr?”  
  
He looks puzzled “Good question… this room was empty when I came here. Actually, that’s quite weird, now that you mention it…the entire temple seemed kind of deserted.” He shrugs “But eh, a ceremony or something like that.”  
  
“Yeah, probably.” This is strange, there are a lot of people in this temple. Even if there were a ceremony then someone would be around.  
  
He takes my hand. “Now tell me, how are you holding up? I heard this trial is quite the feat…apparently, some novices never wake up again.”  
  
What?! They don’t wake up?! Why didn’t Arenthial mention something like this? He certainly leaves some matters un-talked about, not a way to inspire trust. I should keep my cool, all of this is strange. Damn I should answer him “Tired. Where are we?”  
  
“In the temple… the Curarium, to be precise. You were brought here when you were travelling with that Aixon guy…” Aixon was real? So it all wasn’t in my head, what is going on? “…I think the others are already awake but I didn’t want to leave you here, so I thought I’d just stay.” He smiles even wider “I mean you are a Keeper of the first sigil now, aren’t you? I believe congratulations are in order!”  
  
I guess I am one now, aren’t I but it really doesn't mean anything to me, nor does the false power it supposedly should add. “I’m not going to let it get to my head.”  
  
As if at the snap of someone’s fingers Jespar’s demeanor changes “Well YOU shouldn’t. Do you know why? Because you are pathetic. Simply pathetic.” There is no happiness left in he’s voice, it’s like he is a whole other person right now.  
  
I am a little shocked and let go of his hand “Excuse me?”  
  
“Oh, now you’re deaf too. I said you are pathetic. At first we believed it would be more exiting this time. But now that we’ve seen the new Prophet, our hopes are gone. YOU are a joke.”  
  
Sirius materializes across the table with the creepy wooden figure. Has it moved? Focus, Susan.  
  
Sirius’s skin is grey with a hint of green, he seems to be rotting but there is no smell. He’s eyes look tarnished, all life has faded from them. Even he blames me “A nobody… who let her only friend kick the bucket.” Sorrow and guilt washes over me. I whisper I “didn’t mean to…”  
  
Next to him, out of thin air appears Firespark, he has his arms crossed “As if you’d accept that… You people are always so damn persistent, aren’t’ you? Why? Why can’t you just let go?” Let go of what?  
  
An evil laugh comes from somewhere, it sounds like the girl from the trial, it sounds like Calia. She takes shape near the fireplace “Because, in the end you are powerless, just as all those before you.”  
  
This isn’t real, it can’t be. I take a step backwards and bump into someone. I turn around and it is that Keeper woman who was arguing with Arenthial. Her eyes stare into mine and pierce through my soul. She makes me want to weep. I have to be stronger than that. Her voice is low and full of venom “A weakling”  
  
I try move away from her. Then there’s a whisper in my ear “A Murderer.” It sounded like Arenthial, what is he doing here? I can feel him or something like him standing very close behind me, it is most uncomfortable. I have to get away from them.  
  
As I look around I realize that I’m surrounded. When I’d try to run away then they could stop me very easily by just raising a hand to block my path. They can see my confusion, my desire to escape. Each and every one of them has a wolfish grin plastered to their face.  
Their figures twist and change their shape into tall overly slender humanoid monsters. All of them go to ghost like states where they glow orange. I feel so small and weak before their feet. It is a cheap trick to establish superiority in a manner like that. This very room is shaking under my feet. I struggle to keep my balance.  
  
Their voices blend into one deep monstrous sound with undertones so low they could reach the oblivion “The world is an interplay of cause and effect, and the only logical consequence of your existence is annihilation. That’s the way it was and that’s the way it is going to be. And that is why The Cleansing will happen… And there’s nothing YOU can do to stop it.”  
  
The shaking is too much, I fall to my knees. Did they want to see me kneel before them? This is unfair, I don’t kneel before anyone! The anger and hate that have always been inside me break loose. I look up to the monstrous figure in front of me and growl “You don’t scare me!”  
  
They laugh with a husky voice, that has a demonic ring to it. “But enough banter, urchin… We wanted to meet you, and so we did. Even through the result is rather sobering. Now wake up. Keep on stumbling through the mist.”  
  
They all are set ablaze. The ground is still shaking, I don’t have enough strength to resist the pull of it, I collapse on the floor and everything fades into black once more.  
  
I gasp and wake up.  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fact about the strange guy in the prophets and prophetesses heads. The name Axion, it's weird isn't it well if you write it backwards then it spells noxia and noxia is a word in Latin that means toxic. I just wanted to share the tiny detail, that i think is a nice touch to the game.
> 
> Please do let me know if you noticed it or found out about that just now.


End file.
